Lost in Darkness
by Inugirl345
Summary: After loosing his father Inuyasha's life went downhill fast. He was once a rich businessmens son, but now hes left with barely enough money for food and a stoic brother, but then he gets a job that could change who he is and the people he spends time with
1. Losing Everything

**_A/N: Hey! Me again with a new STORY!! YAY! *crickets chirping* Or maybe not... Newayz I decided to try this storyline and see if people like it. My other storyline isn't original, so I went looking around to see if someone else had used this one, and I found none. Just to let you know I can't write lemons or limes because I'm too young. Hey, I'm 13 so sue me! No wait...don't sue me. Newayz on with the other stuff!_**

****

**_Summery: Inuyasha was rich before his father died. His father had left billions of dollars in dept. He hears of a job with good money and gets it. But soon he finds himself struggling to survive.  Kagome is a rich troublemaker and doesn't like spending much money. Can she help Inuyasha get out of this world of death he has gotten himself into?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I will one day MWAHAHAHA!!!

Lost in Darkness 

****

Chapter I 

Prologue: Losing Everything 

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

Inuyasha's POV

Hi. I'm Inuyasha. Nothing more to it. I was rich, but I'm not now. You see, I was living with my father and brother in a huge mansion. Man that place had everything! Fourteen rooms, one bathroom the size of an apartment in each. The rooms were the size of a Gym's locker room, with huge beds in each. We had all different kinds of maids; one was my best friend Miroku. But you'll have to ask him why he became a...maid. I don't even know if there can be male maids. If you ask my opinion it was because of that girl Sango who was still going to school like me. 

She showed up one day asking for work. Because my father was the sentimental kind he gave her a job. She had a little brother too, and they were homeless. So he gave them each a room. I treat her like a little sister. Her little brother isn't half bad either. He's really good at those Final Fantasy games. 

I went to one of those fancy rich kids schools. It was really luxurious, like carpets in every classroom. Some classrooms even had shag rug. The food wasn't half bad either. It was really expensive though. When we lost everything I had to give up the luxury. All of it. The mansion, almost all of my possessions, even half of my clothes. The only things that were mine was probably some of the clothes I didn't use a credit card to buy. Also my laptop. My brother bought one with his money as well. When dad started acting weird we got suspicious. 

So I used cash for the things I bought after that. I had a weird feeling. I didn't want to use the credit card after that because dad kept telling us to buy everything on them. 

Looks like I should follow my feelings. Then dad got really sick. My mother had died the year before and he hadn't gotten over her death. In some ways neither had I. You see, I was never really normal. People made fun of me because of what I was. Yes my father was a youkai. My mother was a human. Put two and two together and you get me...a hanyou. Youkai had to hide themselves because they were so few now. My brother is a full youkai. Even he mocks me because of my heritage. The youkai at my old school always made sure my life was miserable.

My mother tried her best to make me feel better about myself. Most of the time it worked. But when I was younger I remember seeing her in her room by herself one night. She was looking at a picture of me when I was just a pup. I stood by the crack in the door and watched her. She dropped her head into her arms and began to sob. Then I knew that I would never be accepted. So I stopped crying about being picked on, and fought back. I began to train in fighting. Even I was surprised at how good I was.

One day dad caught me training in my room. He walked up to me and held out an old looking sword. I looked at him.

"What's this?" I asked taking the sword. He pointed to it.

"That sword is made of my fang. I give it to you to protect yourself. Master it and you could become invincible. It's called Tetsuaiga." With that he walked out of the room. I was confused. I unsheathed it and looked at it. It was a beat up old katana. I didn't know how this thing could make me invincible, but I shrugged and began training myself with it. I became quite good at using the old sword, and I always kept it by my side. For some reason it made me feel safe.

When dad got sick, my brother and I, or half-brother, knew there was something strange going on. Our father was a Taiyoukai. Inutaisho was his name. It was rare for Taiyoukai to get sick. After he died we ended up broke. I'll tell you how we got broke in a matter of hours. 

I was walking home from school, on Friday the 6th of May. I was glad for the weekend. I had a few things planned. I reached the mansion when I saw some ambulances and police cars go into the gate at the front of my house. That confused and surprised me. I made sure no one was watching and jumped over the gate. I adjusted my pack and ran up to the front door. When I got inside I was met by Sesshoumaru, my brother. He motioned for me to follow him. Now I was really confused. We went into the living room and he motioned for me to sit on the couch. When I sat down he began talking in his usual emotionless tone.

"Brother, father has just passed away." He said. That one little sentence was enough to get me gaping. He sure didn't beat around the bush. I shook my head.

"How could he die! He's a Taiyoukai!" I growled at him. He nodded and spoke again.

"He was a Taiyoukai, but he was not immortal. He can die of poison, grief, or anything else of that nature." He said. Then sighed. "Father has also left us some gifts in his passing away." He said in some kind of saddened way. If Sesshoumaru was feeling anything this had to be important. He fingered a sword at his side. "This is one of them." He looked at me. "And he has left us in a dept of 63 billion dollars." He said casually. I swore my jaw hit the ground. I stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked. He growled in annoyance and picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"It means, brother that we do not own anything but the things we bought with cash!" He hissed angrily in my face. My eyes widened as he threw me back on the couch. "You didn't even own the packs of gum you bought with a credit card." 

I stared at the ground. Everything but my laptop, some of my clothes and shoes, and my CD player weren't even mine. I didn't even own half the CD's I had. 

Sango and Miroku lost their jobs soon after that. Miroku found a friend named Hatchi to stay with. Weird little guy. Kinda reminded me of a raccoon. Sango had a friend that allowed her to stay with her. She and her brother moved in with her.

Well, that's my story. Nothing else to it. Now my brother and I live in an apartment on the bad side of town. I have to enroll in Sango's school and leave the luxury behind. No more rich life for me. I'm just a really poor guy now. I have about $5.00 left in my wallet. All together my brother and I have a little under $800.00 left. But his is the life a hanyou is destined to live.

And I live. Nothing more.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

**_A/N: Prologue is done. I'm going to try at a semi-serious fic. I'll throw in a bit of humor every now and then to lighten the mood a bit. And guess what? I saw a preview of the 3rd Inuyasha movie. It's called Tenka Hado no Ken: The Worlds Strongest Sword. At the end of it I saw Kagome take Inuyasha's rosary off...I GOTTA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!! Newayz I still gotta get the second movie. I wanna see that one SOOOOO bad!!! Here's the site with the previews if you wanna see it for yourself. I kinda feel like I rushed this... Oh well tell me what you think._**

**_. princess _**

**_Just fill in the spaces._**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Love,_**

**_*~*~*_**

**_Inugirl_**


	2. A Special Gift

**_A/N: Hey! Me again. Wow, 5 reviews on my first chapter. Thank you! Now the second chapter of Lost in Darkness. Hope you like. ^.^ And sorry about the wait. I'm also sorry it's short I'll make the next one longer I promise! I'm gonna try and update every Monday._**

****

**_Disclaimer: *Inugirl sits in a field of daisies, and picks one with five petals* I own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I OWN INUYASHA! *looks at the flower* Please tell me another petal did NOT just grow there!_**

****

**_This chap is dedicated to Trinity Kirara for being the first one to IM me^_^_**

****

Chapter I 

**A Special Gift**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-KACK* 

Inuyasha growled as he sat up in bed. He looked at the shattered alarm clock and groaned, pressing the balls of his palms on his eyes.

"Sess is gonna murder me for breaking another one. He already gives me enough death threats." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Mumbling he dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lived together in this small apartment, near one of the most famous nightclubs. They always got bad company whenever one of them walked the street at night. Inuyasha hated it here. He could always smell the drunks at night, walking home from the bar and the smoky smell never went away. He couldn't sleep well at night because of the music blaring over the huge speakers.

As he brushed his teeth he went looking for his new school uniform. Today was his first day at the new school he was going to. He was meeting Sango later on to have her show him where it was. He used kitsune magic to keep his dog ears and claws hidden. His gold eyes, silver hair, and fangs showed though. Sesshoumaru had gone out to look for a decent job and wouldn't be back till dinner. They were pretty much broke. After his father died Inuyasha didn't have anyone but his older brother to stay with. He was still too young to live on his own. But as soon as he turned 18 he was gonna get the hell outta this hole.

Finding his uniform under the bed he got dressed quickly, and brushed his hair back a bit. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted the answering machine and remembered to check the messages. Leaning on the wall, still brushing his teeth the hanyou pushed the play messages button and listened.

_"Inuyasha ye know who I be. Just called to remind ye that ye must not forget those important papers on lessening you're apartment funds. Farewell *beep*"_ That was Kaede the head of the shrine on the other side of town, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's secretary. Quickly he paused the machine and ran into Sesshoumaru's room. Grabbing the papers he thanked the god's for that annoying old lady for once. Carefully putting them into his backpack, he walked back over to the answering machine and pressed play again. This time it was Sesshoumaru's cold voice.

"Brother, you had better not have destroyed another alarm clock this morning, or else I will find you a room in that nightclub next door. *click* *beep*"

Inuyasha cringed. Maybe he could fix this one at school or something. Sighing he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and walked into the bathroom to put it up, listening to Sango's voice.

"Hey Inuyasha, just reminding you to meet me in front of you're apartment. You better hope I don't get raped on those streets. *beep*"

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me." He growled. 

_"Yeh uoy darter I tnaw ym yenom kcab! I draeh uoy tog ekorb! Os dnah ti revo! Ro erew gniog ot truoc! Hahahah! Good on- *beep* End of messages."_

"Grrr...I'll get those idiot prank callers one day.." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He had to pay a visit to the shrine today. Kaede wanted those papers and she also said she had someone for him to meet. Growling obsinities-, Inuyasha popped some toast into the $5.00 toaster he had bought at an auto shop. Sitting down at the table, he looked at the morning news that Sesshoumaru always left out. Scanning the pages he found nothing very interesting. His toast popped and he grabbed it. Stuffing it into his mouth, he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

Sango looked at her watch. 8:30. 

"Inuyasha, you better get here before I throw you off a roof." She whispered quietly. She was standing in front of his apartment, waiting for him to come out. She had called a cab because she didn't like this neighborhood. Anything could happen to a young 16-year-old girl. She shifted her weight just as Inuyasha came out of the door.

"Finally! I thought you were going to be late on you're first day." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the cab. She told the driver the directions and they were off.

"I hope you're right about this new school Sango." He growled. He was in a bad mood. Sango sighed.

"What's wrong now?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Oh nothings wrong. I live in a crappy apartment, next to a nightclub, barely have enough money for food, and now I have to find a new alarm clock, before Sess puts me in a room AT the nightclub. Everything else is fine." He growled trying to keep his temper in check. Sango sighed. This guy never got a break in life did he?

"Well you know what I think?" Sango asked trying to cheer him up. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do I look like a mind reader?" He asked. 

"I think you need a girlfriend." She said as if it were obvious.

"Keh! Yeah right. I don't need anyone." He said annoyed. 

"That's what you think. And only you." She said. He glanced at her.

"And who says I need one?" He inquired, angrily.

"Oh, me, Miroku, Sesshoumaru-"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah. Sess told me to get you a girlfriend at the new school. Or he said," Here she put on a fake Sesshoumaru voice. "Tell that idiot brother of mine that he needs to get a mate to calm his nerves." She said looking at him. He looked like a tomato. "Inuyasha? Was it something I said?"

"Sess said I need a mate..." He said, more to himself. "A mate is like...you know...that." He said getting even redder, if that was even possible. Sango's mouth shaped an O. 

"Well, you better be careful around this school. There are a lot more youkai. Most of the popular kids are youkai too." She warned him. He grunted. "I'm also asking someone with the same classes as you to take you around the school. You know that girl I roomed with? That's her. And at least try to get along with her." Sango finished in a pleading voice. Her rolled his eyes, but nodded. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Kagome walked through the halls of the large school. Her beautiful raven black hair swaying behind her. She was smiling as her eyes twinkled in happiness. Kagome was the richest kid in school. Her grandpa had been playing the lottery one night. He had all of his lucky charms with him as he sat in front of the T.V. Kagome knew it was a one in one hundred chance of him even winning. Looks like grandpa's folklore worked...

Kagome walked to the front office to meet her friend Sango. She had asked her to show a new kid around the large school. Of course Kagome said yes. She may have been rich but she tried her hardest not to be snobby. Her sister Kikyo had changed that way. She was loving, and caring before they got rich. (A/N: Pssh, yeah right.) But after her grandfather won, she transformed from a sweet 17-year-old girl, to a snobby ice cube. She never said thank you anymore, and when you looked into her eyes they were no longer full of joy. Now they looked like she didn't have a soul. She acted like it too. Kagome had grown to resent her sister. She didn't even say good morning to her. Just her mother and grandfather. Her little brother Souta tried to stay away from Kikyo as much as he could.

Kagome fingered something in her pocket. Sango had told her that this new guy was having a hard time right now, so she decided to get him something that might cheer him up. She had found the small rosary with fangs at a thrift store. She had spotted it just as they were putting it into the expensive jewelry box and bought it.

Kagome walked into the office and was met with Sango. Or half of Sango. She had her head out the other door and was talking to someone. Pulling her head back in she sighed. When she looked up she smiled.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" She said as she walked up to her. 

"Good morning, Sango-chan!" Kagome replied. Sango pulled her over to the other side of the room.

"Kagome, there's something I've got to warn you about." She said. Kagome nodded for her to go on. "You see, the new guy isn't very friendly. He's in a bad mood right now so he may be a little irritable." Sango explained. "I just don't want you to feel bad if he puts you down. He doesn't mean any of it, no matter how good he may cover that up. So be careful with him okay?" 

Kagome nodded. "Sure. I will, Sango-chan." Sango smiled and walked over to the door and let him in. Kagome stared at him a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "He's cute..."

"Hi I'm Kagome!" She said holding her hand out. He looked at it before looking to Sango, who was glaring daggers at him. He gulped and grasped her hand.

"Inuyasha." Was all he said. Kagome nodded and reached into her pocket. "Here I got something for you." She said handing him the necklace. His eyes widened when he saw it_. "This is the same old necklace I sold, that mom gave me when I was young!"_ Sango gaped and pointed stupidly.

"T-that's..." She stuttered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"At a thrift shop in the expensive jewelry section. Do you like it?" She asked. He nodded numbly and fastened it around his neck. Sango walked up to her.

"Inuyasha's mother gave that to him." She whispered as quietly as she could. But she knew he could hear her. Kagome's eyes widened. "He had to sell it to move out of his house..." She whispered, more to herself. "She died last year, so it's very valuable to him."

"Wow..." Was all Kagome could say. Sango hadn't told her yet about Inuyasha being rich. She didn't want to give everything about him away. That was his job.

"I better get to class, see you guys later!" Sango called as she walked to the door. She had to get these two together, and that was all that was her mind. _"Must get Miroku to help with this..." _She thought evilly.

When she was gone Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Come on, I'll take you to you're first class." She said walking to the door. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's our first class?" He asked gruffly, back to his old self.

"Art." She said simply. He walked after her as she walked out the door.

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

**_A/N: ::Yawn:: I'm bored.... Ah well thanx for reviewing! ^_^_**

****

**_Corseth Dragon: Yeah! And review my story too ^_^_**

****

**_Me: I certainly did *evil grin*_**

****

**_Corseth Dragon: Yeah...I never want a review from you again! *sticks tongue out*_**

****

**_Me: Newayz PLEASE REVIEW!_**

****

**_Ja ne!_**

****

**_Love,_**

**_*~*~*_**

Inugirl 


	3. First Day at a Public School

Disclaimer: ::Heavy Italian accent:: I do not own zee animation or zee manga of zee series of Inuyasha.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter III  
  
First Day At A Public School  
  
*  
  
*~^~*  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome down the halls of the new school with a slight scowl. This place was so different than what he was used to. There were absolutely no carpet in the whole school, no expensive wallpaper, no nothing. It was just....white. There was a whole lotta white. 'Geez, how do these kids walk down the halls without getting blinded?' He wondered as he passed, yet another blank classroom.  
  
"This place is so boring." He voiced his thoughts out loud. Kagome slowed down as she neared another classroom and got in line; Inuyasha followed her. She looked back at him and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"What do you mean? All schools are like this, besides private and prep schools." She explained. He glared at her.  
  
"If all of them are like this, I'd rather be home schooled by my brother; and believe me, that would be a nightmare." He snorted and closed his eyes, face contorted in annoyance. She gave him a curious look.  
  
"You mean you've never been to a public school?" She asked confused. He opened his eyes and glared at her again.  
  
"I thought Sango would have told you. She seems to have told you everything else about me." He added with a shake of his head. "I was rich once, so I went to a prep school before I got broke." He said with another snort. Kagome stared at him for a moment.  
  
"She never told me that..." She trailed off with a thoughtful look. She shrugged and looked back up at him. "So this is you're first time in a public school?" She asked. He grunted and nodded. She smiled, which threw him off completely. But she looked really pretty when she smiled...Wait where did that thought come from?!   
  
Just then the bell rang, and he sighed in relief. If he had to stare at her any longer who knows what kind of weird thoughts would plague his mind. The line slowly filed into the classroom and they all took their seats.   
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome, and sat in the desk behind her, as the teacher walked into the room. She smiled and looked over the class. Spotting Inuyasha she motioned for him to come up, and he walked to the front of the room.  
  
"So you're the new student? Well why don't you introduce yourself." She said cheerfully. He looked at the kids in the class, and smirked when he heard a few girls giggling.  
  
"My names Daimyo Inuyasha, I live in a crappy apartment on the outskirts of town, and my brother wants to kill me." He said shrugging. He walked back to his seat and sat down with a smirk at the blank looks he was getting. Even Kagome was giving him a strange look. The teacher broke out of staring and smiled nervously.  
  
"Well....it's nice to have you Inuyasha. I hope you have a good time at this school." She said, then took out her clipboard and took role. While the teacher was occupied, Kagome turned in her seat and gave Inuyasha a questioning look.   
  
"Does you're brother really want to kill you?" She asked with a confused look. He shrugged, put on a bored face.  
  
"He probably will when he finds out I demolished another alarm clock this morning." He said closing his eyes with an annoyed expression. Kagome raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. She turned back around when the teacher started class.   
  
"Today, I have decided to have you each draw an important person that was, or still is in you're life. It could be a hero, such as a fire fighter or a police officer, or someone in you're family that is, or was very close to you." She explained. Inuyasha cursed. He just hoped they didn't have to talk about them. The teacher passed out paper, and set the timer on the small clock she had. "Begin!"  
  
A girl sitting next to Kagome, glanced over after a short while of drawing. She looked at Kagome's picture and smiled looking at her face.  
  
"Who is that Kagome?" She asked quietly, as to not disturb the others. Kagome looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's my father. He died when I was young." She said, going back to her drawing. The girl nodded and went back to work. Inuyasha, with his superior hearing, heard everything. He looked at her with a confused face, then shrugged and went back to putting the detail on the woman's face he was drawing. Had he imagined it, or did he see regret in her eyes?  
  
*  
  
*~^~30 Mins Later~^~*  
  
*  
  
"Okay class, time to clean up." The teacher said after her timer went off. Inuyasha sat back and looked at his work. A small smile came to his lips as he set his eyes on the woman's face. He had only gotten done with the figures head during the time he'd been given.   
  
Kagome turned in her seat and gave him a curious look. "Who did you draw?" She asked, picking up her drawing and showing it to him. "I drew my dad." She said smiling. He looked at her drawing, and couldn't help but stare in awe. For one, she was a very good drawer, almost as good as him. For another, he looked exactly like her; he even had the long hair that she had, and the large eyes. Like him, she had only gotten the head done. "What do you think?" She asked after a short pause. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and cleared his throat.   
  
"I-it, looks really good. He looks just like you." He said shortly. She grinned.  
  
"Show me who you drew." She said, and he gave her the drawing. She stared at it for a while before turning back to him, a look of awe on her face. "Are you sure you didn't trace this?" She asked after a while. He smirked.  
  
"I don't trace things. Tracings for people who don't have good eyes." He said looking arrogant. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and looked back at the picture.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked once again. Inuyasha's smirk faltered.   
  
"It's my mom." He said quietly, taking the picture from her. "She died last year."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "If you want to give me pity take it somewhere else." He said hotly. She looked at him with an understanding expression, which once again through him off.  
  
"I don't pity you. I hated it when people pitied me after my father died; It was annoying." She said smiling sadly. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them after collecting the artwork. Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the room once again, but instead of walking behind her he walked beside her.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while, until someone called Kagome's name.  
  
"Hey! Kagome, I've been looking for you!" Said a boy with black hair, that wore a plain purple T-shirt, with blue jeans. He ran up to Kagome as she and Inuyasha turned, stopping abruptly. He stared at Inuyasha surprised, as Inuyasha stared at him. Suddenly, Inuyasha grinned and clapped him on the back.  
  
"It's been a while, eh Miroku?" He asked still grinning. Miroku grinned as well, and grabbed his free hand shaking it in American style.  
  
"It sure has!" He said happily. Kagome just stood shocked. Finally she pulled out of her surprise and cleared her throat.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say that you guys know each other." She said with her eyes closed. Inuyasha and Miroku finally acknowledged her presence, and Miroku walked up to her, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"I used to work at his mansion before he went bankrupt; It was my favorite job before he moved. Then I had to go work at the local ice cream parlor." He said cheerfully. "But, at least I can give my friends free ice cream! And even some for myself. But the pay will never be as it was in Inuyasha's place." He said, sighing forlornly. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
"I don't think you could get any job with as good pay as you got with me." He said arrogantly. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Nope!" He said checking his watch. The grin was instantly wiped off his face as he ran down the hall. "I'm gonna be late!" He shouted rounding a corner, and then he was gone. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"He's always late." She said, walking down the hallway as slowly as she could. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow once again as he followed her.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean we're late too?" He pointed out, and Kagome shrugged with a dark look in her eyes.  
  
"I hate the next teacher." She said icily. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"You mean you're not one of those perfect kids who always get good grades and help out around the school? You seem like one." He said. She grinned up at him.  
  
"I do don't I?" She said. "I'm a lot more complex than most people think. Besides, I hate kids like that." She said with an annoyed look.  
  
"Hate is a strong word." He said with a smirk. "I hate my brother, and look where it's got me." He said, gesturing around the room.  
  
"Har, har." She said before stopping at one of the doors. "Believe me. You'll hate this teacher as much as I do." She grumbled, slowly opening the door.   
  
An old looking lady, with what seemed like a giant tumor sticking out from her stomach, turned her beady eyes towards them. Inuyasha shuddered mentally when they landed on his face. 'Gods I feel sorry for whatever guy had her children...' He thought, trying not to gag. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, glaring at them both.  
  
"Kagome," Her voice drawled. It was high and somewhat squeaky; that accompanied with a heavy Western accent just didn't sound right. "You're late again." She said in a sing song voice, which seemed pleasant. Kagome smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, sorry. I was leading a new student around the school." She said stepping into the freezing room. She shivered a bit, and rubbed one of her arms to try and warm it up. The lights in the room were off, so it looked gloomy.   
  
The teacher cocked an eyebrow and looked behind her. "Ah, and you are?" She asked Inuyasha, lowering her glasses so she could see him. He almost lost the control on his throat as her eyes roamed his body, stopping a little too long at a certain place below his belt.  
  
"D-Daimyo, Inuyasha." He stuttered, unconsciously moving behind Kagome, away from her roaming eyes. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to two seat right in front of the air conditioner.   
  
"Go sit over there by Kagome. Oh, and Kagome?" She said writing Inuyasha's name on her clipboard. Kagome looked at her smiling nervously.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Detention after lunch." She stated checking off their names. Kagome forced a smile and turned to her desk tensely. Inuyasha had only known her for a few hours, but he already knew that if she didn't start doing something she would explode. He followed her closely trying to ignore the prying eyes he could feel on his backside.   
  
Kagome sat down and dug into her backpack, taking out one of her binders and a piece of paper. She put the binder on the floor and started to copy what was on the board, shivering a bit from the cold. Inuyasha followed her actions, growling in annoyance when he felt the teachers eyes roam his body. He finished copying the work on the board and put a book up to cover his face from the teachers view. Kagome finished and began chewing on the back of her pencil, angrily.  
  
"She's a nice piece of work isn't she?" He asked, glancing over the book to look at her before diving back behind. Kagome suddenly broke her pencil and bared her teeth, which made him slightly nervous.  
  
"That's the seventh detention she's given me in a week." She growled. She sounded somewhat like him at the moment.  
  
"You call that bad? At my other school I got a three week suspension from one teacher in a day. And two weeks worth of detentions." He added with a thoughtful look. Kagome gaped at him.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked. He shrugged and held up his hand.  
  
"I punched a kid for calling me an old man." He said casually and put down one finger. "I put a lizard in my least favorite teachers desk." He put down another finger. "I accidentally ate a test frog that happened to hop in some hot chocolate at lunch. Did you know frogs actually taste good? I threw-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, that's a bit much. Giving you a detention for eating a frog?" She said making a face at eating something so disgusting.  
  
"Well that bad part is it was a *test* frog, that just happened to have some kind of chemical on it which poisoned the hot chocolate. They thought *I* Poisoned the stuff, but apparently they didn't notice me gone from the rest of my classes that day." He said with a snort.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, the disgusted look still in place. He shrugged.  
  
"In the bathroom, losing the lunch I had that day and for the rest of the week." He mumbled. "Warning: do NOT eat poisonous frogs, no matter how good they taste. But the frog was nothing compared to this harassment." He said pointing to the prying teacher. Kagome shuddered.  
  
"Yeah. That is worse." She muttered grabbing a book from her backpack and opening it; she put it in front of her face like Inuyasha had. After a while, the teacher stood up from her desk and walked forward, taking out a pointer.  
  
"Now, I want you to correct these..."  
  
*  
  
*~^~After Class~^~*  
  
*  
  
Kagome didn't think that Inuyasha would ever stop twitching after that particular class. In the long forty-five minutes they'd spent in that room, the teacher had managed to touch him in curtain places that shouldn't be mentioned. Now his eye was twitching, even though he tried to hide the absolutely disgusted look on his face.  
  
"I think I'm mentally scard..." He muttered to himself as they walked to their next class. Kagome took pity on the boy. Anyone who'd been touched like that by that lady would be twitching so much their eyebrows might fall out. He was taking it surprisingly well.   
  
"Well our next teacher is a little better." 'I hope...'  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, a little relieved. "What's next?" He asked. She took out the schedule and looked over it.  
  
"We don't have next class together, you chose a different elective than I did. And Sango said we had the same classes." She said, looking at the sheet of paper she was holding. Inuyasha looked at it over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you have?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. She looked at him.  
  
"I have archery, and you have kendo." She told him; he nodded.   
  
"Where the kendo place?" He asked once more. She pointed ahead of them to a room that sat by itself away from all the others. Somehow it looked as if everyone was deliberately trying to avoid it.  
  
"That's where they teach kendo. There's a romour around about that place though." She shuddered. "They say that someone was found dead in there, the person was in a drug dealing gang, and refused to do drugs. So the boss took him in there and killed him using one of the swords." She explained. "A friend of mine who used to go there swore she saw old blood on one of the blades in the cases." She whispered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a bit.  
  
"That's probably just a romour. It's stupid to believe in that kind of thing." He snorted. Kagome nodded a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah. It does sound a little farfetched." She muttered. They reached the door and Kagome turned to face him.   
  
"Ok I'll meet you here after class. And don't go wondering off." She told him, smiled, and turned toward her next class.  
  
"Keh, you can't tell me what to do." He muttered to her back before turning back to the door. If any regular door could be scary, this one might actually take the gold. It was black, unlike the regular brown colored doors around, and it was in a shadowed corner, making it seem even more ominous. The paint was peeling, and it looked like rust underneath. But the scariest thing was, there was a bit of red stained on the doorknob, which was completely rusted over. There was no scent coming off of it, but it would probably be too old for any scent to be on it. He lifted his hand slightly, before mentally smacking himself. 'It's just a DOOR! What's so scary about a DOOR!?'   
  
He opened it with a snort and walked inside.  
  
*  
  
*~^~*  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked down the hall towards her archery lesson. Archery was her favorite subject, though it wasn't much of a subject. The teacher wasn't that bad, but she had her hard points. She didn't like it when her students called her by her last name. She wanted them to call her by her first name. Ms. Mayu.   
  
Kagome walked outside and towards the archery targets where her class was. She soon reached them and turned down the archway and into the locker room for all of the bows. Walking to her locker, she took out her key and opened it, taking out her bow and arrows.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard someone shout. She turned around and smiled as her friend walked up.  
  
"Eri! I didn't know you took archery." She greeted happily. Eri walked up and grinned.  
  
"I switched electives. There's this weird guy that transferred to my other class and was trying to get everyone to join this gang. I didn't want anything to do with that   
  
so I transferred to archery." She told her. Kagome smiled and nodded.   
  
"I'd do the same." She said, setting her backpack on the floor and shouldering her bow.  
  
"I heard that you were like, the best archer in the class." Eri said admiringly. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I'm not as good as Ms. Mayu though." She said waving it off. Just then the bell rang and the girls grabbed their arrows, heading out to the targets. Ms. Mayu stood there with her whistle, pointing out where the students should stand.  
  
"Alright everyone. Were going to practice accuracy today." She said, and everyone listened to her. God help you if you got on Ms. Mayu's bad side....  
  
*  
  
*~^~*  
  
*  
  
It looked like a regular kendo dojo. A few sword cases, some boshi, and a training ring. Inuyasha looked around and snorted. People were idiots if they were afraid of this place. It actually looked welcoming, not forbidding.  
  
"Ah, so you are my new student." Said an elderly voice from behind him. He turned around, somewhat surprised that he couldn't smell the guy. He almost reeled when he saw the face that stared back at him. It was an old man, bit one with a strange jutting chin and big bulging eyes. "Call me Toutousai." He said bowing.   
  
Inuyasha's eye began to twitch all over again. "Y-yeah sure..." He muttered.   
  
*  
  
*~^~After Class~^~*  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked out of the locker room after class and headed toward the school building. She was off to show Inuyasha where his next class was, which was lunch. The best subject of any day, where you could talk to you're friends and no one would care if you were talking about a teacher. She walked along the pathway from outside to the schools office, pushing past some people. As she walked along, she spotted a group of teenagers in the corner where most kids would just overlook. She slowed slightly and arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Eri had told her one of these kids was the one who transferred to her old elective. Suddenly one of the boys pulled out a box and a lighter. Now this Kagome didn't want to be near, so giving them a short glare she walked back along the path.  
  
After going inside she turned down the corridor and headed toward the kendo training class. She'd noticed now more than ever that there were a lot more gangs around this year than last year. Most of the kids family's had been going into dept because of a problem in the city government. There just wasn't enough jobs to go around right now, so a lot of kids lost their jobs and their families depended on them because the city was also laying off many people. The only good paying jobs around now were drug dealers and gang associations. She passed another group of teenagers and they looked her up and down a bit, causing her to involuntarily shudder. She tried to avoid this hall during lunch period because most of the gangs hung around the kendo training class, mostly because no one in their right mind would like to eat near the place.  
  
When she reached the door, she sighed in relief. Inuyasha stood next to it, waiting for her. When she sighed, he gave her a strange look.  
  
"What's up with you?" He asked, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. She stood straight and shook her head.  
  
"N-nothings wrong!" She stuttered a bit. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further.  
  
"Where to next?" He asked yawning a bit. She shook herself out of her revere and looked at him.  
  
"Lunch." She told him, walking in the opposite direction of the gangs. His face visibly brightened as he followed her.  
  
"No more weird teachers." He sighed a bit.  
  
They walked through the halls once more, away from the kendo training class and the number of grouped teenagers decreased greatly. Along the way they met up with Sango and Miroku, who were having an interesting conversation.  
  
"I told you Miroku I will NOT bear your child! And I never will!" Sango shouted. Miroku was on his knees in a begging position on the floor, looking up at her pleadingly. He'd attracted quite a crowd....  
  
"Come on Sango! Just one!" He pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. Kagome stood in the back of the crowd with Inuyasha, who was nearly bursting from contained laughter. She covered her face with one of her hands and shook her head. 'Will he ever get it?' She thought.   
  
"Shut up Miroku! People are staring!" Sango hissed under her breath and Miroku seemed to just notice a crowd had gathered. He grinned and waved.  
  
"Hi guys! Did you come to see Sango agree to bear my child?" He asked. Sango nearly exploded. Inuyasha could no longer contain his laughter after that, and burst out laughing. He held his stomach and pointed to them.  
  
"Now you'll never get her to bear you're child!" He called out between laughter. He really shouldn't have said that....  
  
"INU-YASH-AAAAA!!!" Sango bellowed angrily, and right then he knew his mistake. He instantly stopped laughing and began running for his life when the ex-house maid started chasing him with an oversized boomerang she kapt handy at all times.  
  
Kagome nearly died laughing.  
  
*  
  
*~^~2 Hours Later~^~*  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked out of math class looking especially peeved. After Sango had her way with Inuyasha, she found that she'd knocked him unconscious. So, they took him to the nurses office and he was able to skip lunch and math. Now she had to go see if he was awake so she could drag him to science class. She hated math. It was the subject from hell. It was also the subject she was failing in. And Inuyasha was lucky enough to skip it, just because he was unconscious. Curse him.  
  
She walked down the halls and headed towards the nurses office, continually cursing Inuyasha and his good luck. She made it to the room just as Inuyasha walked out, an ice pack on the huge lump he'd acquired from Sango. He grumbled as he walked up to her, wincing slightly.  
  
"What's the next class..." He asked sullenly. She looked up at him and her anger was nearly forgotten. He looked about ready to die. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That should teach you never to mess with Sango." She told him matter-of-fatly. He nodded grimly, looking even more sullen. "We have science next."   
  
"Great....." He muttered as they made their way to class. Science wasn't that bad...."What's after that?" He asked. Kagome looked at his schedule. After the kendo and archery mix up she'd checked the schedule every class.  
  
"P.E." She said simply. He brightened a bit. "Must be you're favorite subject..." She muttered. He nodded. They reached the room for science quickly since it was only three hallways away from the nurses office. Walking inside, they took their seats quickly. After the bell the teacher walked in and stood at the front of the room, grabbed his clipboard and called role. After that he began the lesson. Inuyasha was slightly relieved that he hadn't called him to the front with an ice pack on his head.  
  
*  
  
*~^~After Class~^*  
  
*  
  
Well, science was quite uneventful. Now they were off to Gym. Inuyasha's head had stopped throbbing surprisingly fast, considering how long he'd been knocked out. The lump wasn't even there now. Sango and Miroku also had this class, so there may even be some entertainment. Gym was, thankfully the last class of the day, and almost as good as lunch. You could talk with friends and play at the same time. When they reached the Gym, they parted ways and went to their respected locker rooms. Kagome entered the room and smiled as Sango came running up to her. She stopped in front of her and gave her a hopeful look.  
  
"Inuyasha's dead right?" She asked. Kagome looked at her as if she was nuts before shaking her head, still staring. Sango looked like she was in total despair.   
  
"Great! Now I'm in for it! When Inuyasha's mad he shows it." She muttered, walking back to her locker miserably. Kagome shook herself out of her revere, giving   
  
Sango a funny look before going to change. After she was dressed she waited for Sango, who walked behind her miserably and went up to the Gym.  
  
The boys were already there, stretching and talking to each other. When the bell rang, everyone got into their respective group and waited for instructions from the coach.  
  
"Ok class, we're going to play dodge ball today." He said, pulling out a bag and throwing balls to each side. Inuyasha and Kagome were on one side, Sango and   
  
Miroku on the other along with the other students. As soon as the balls were passed out, the coach quickly ran out of the way to avoid getting mauled by flying balls, and blew his whistle. "BEGIN!" He shouted. As soon as that simple word was out of his mouth, the Gym turned into a battlefield.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dodged the balls that flew his way and threw one at Miroku, narrowly missing him. He picked up another ball and ran to the other side of the Gym, aiming for the Ho-something kid that was in his art class. Kagome picked up a ball and singled out Sango, who was currently trying to get Inuyasha. Catching her off guard, she aimed and threw, hitting her square in the back. Now when you hit Sango that's an achievement. Sango was NEVER off guard, but on this rare occasion, se was. Kagome grinned and picked up another ball as Sango huffed and sat down with the other people who had been knocked out.  
  
Soon there was only five players on each team left. Inuyasha, Kagome, Nobunaga, and some other students on the right. Miroku, Houjo, and some others on the left. Miroku took aim once again and threw his ball toward Kagome, who was currently trying to get Houjo out. He didn't expect Inuyasha to intercept it halfway towards her and throw it back at him, all at incredible speeds. It hit him square in the chest and the others stared at him in horror. They'd lost their best player. Miroku walked over to Sango ad sat down next to her sullenly. After Miroku was gone, the left team didn't stand a chance, and Inuyasha's team came out victorious.  
  
After dressing out, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome met at the bus loop and said their goodbye's. Sango went with Inuyasha to get him a taxi, because there wasn't a bus that went near his apartment, and Kagome went with Miroku to their busses.  
  
As they were walking Sango decided to break the ice.  
  
"So. How do you like it here?" She asked him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and snorted.  
  
"It's ok. But still not as good as my old school." He answered. Sango shrugged.   
  
"Inuyasha, there will never be a school as good as a prep school." She told him logically. He just crossed his arms. They reached the road soon and Sango quickly   
  
hauled a cab. After Inuyasha got in she waved and said her goodbye's, shutting the door. But before she could walk away, Inuyasha called out to her.  
  
"Oh and Sango, don't think I forgot about that boomerang incident. She visibly paled. He shut the window and told the driver where to go. And they were off. He didn't really mind this new school. It wasn't as good as his old one, but it was still good. He could understand why Kagome would rather go there than a prep school. Mostly because all of her friends were still at the public school.  
  
Soon, they arrived at his apartment and he got out of the cab, paying the driver and walking up the steps to his room. Finding it, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the key, opening the door and closing it behind him. He walked into the living room and stopped dead. Sesshomaru stood there, holding the destroyed alarm clock. He gulped.  
  
"I found this in you're room brother." He said in his icily calm voice. Inuyasha shrugged, looking as if he didn't care and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the ruler he always left near it and balancing it on his nose. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Inuyasha, how many times have I told you that we barely have enough money for food, let alone a new clock." He said coldly, yet menacingly. Inuyasha winced mentally, but outside he showed nothing.  
  
"S'not my fault the stupid thing was too loud." He said, the ruler dropping from his nose. Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"We barley have any food. Now how do you expect we get it?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of food, I couldn't find anything so I ate that fish that you keep in you're room." He said, noncoherently. Sesshomaru, for a rare moment looked positively stricken.  
  
"You ATE Winky?!" He asked, and quickly went into his room. He'd won the fish at a fair when he was six years old and was very fond of it. After Sesshomaru disappeared into the room, Inuyasha hurried out the door. He had to get those papers to Kaede at her shrine today or else they wouldn't be able to lower their apartment founds. When Sesshomaru came back, he was about to give Inuyasha a lesson on tricking him when he noticed he was gone.  
  
"......Inuyasha?"  
  
*  
  
*~^~*  
  
* 


	4. The Job

**A/N:** YAAY! I finally got back on track with this one ^_^ _^_^ I'll be working on this one until it gets caught up with my other two. Then I'll figure out what to do @_@

Sorry for the late updates -.-;;; I've been having major writers block. I couldn't even think of anything for my original stories! I have about five of them… Neways, I'm planning to delete Shadow Scar. Now, before you go and scream at me, I'm just gonna rewrite it (damn my writing then…) and it will be reposted. I have two ideas for stories that will go up in its place. One is Fallen, and another is called Across the Distant Stars, and I'll post one as soon as I finish at least one and a half of the chapters. Each of them should have 8-11 pages on MW. So, while I'm working on those, enjoy this chapter. Oh, I also found a few neat things… here's a third movie summery, for those of you who are dieing to know what happens ^-^ and some info that's also in my bio.   
http:  //  www.   tsukiyama-  sama.   net/ Inu-Summary-3Movie   .htm  
  


**NEWS:** Okay, I've found quite a few interesting things.   
  
****SPOILERS AHEAD****  
  
1. There's gonna be a forth Inuyasha movie, coming out this December. Some people are saying that it's the end of the series, and yes, sadly Inuyasha is almost over ;_; The manga is wrapping up soon, and all of the Shikon fragments have been found. The only one's left are Kouga's and Kohaku's.   
  
2. Some good news for the dubbed fans. New Inuyasha episodes will be airing April 29 at 11PM every Thursday on Adult Swim. If you don't beleive me, check out the Adult Swim message board. Currently, the Adult Swim people are trying to win back Saturdays from Cartoon Network, and may they win at all costs! There will be 52 new epi's starting at epi 43. That means the series will be up to episode 94 in English!! I can't wait ^-^ ::has seen up to epi 142 in Japanese:: Also, the first movie should be released sometime this year as well... I think sometime in the fall, so keep a lookout! Someone said that it will be airing on the Cartoon Networks Cartoon Theater O.o;;; We'll just have to wait and see...  
  
EXTRA: If you haven't checked out the "Web cam" Feature on Adult Swim, CHECK IT OUT!! There's some pretty funny things there... I like the owl ^-^  
  
3. The new Inuyasha PS2 game, Juuso no Kamen, is scedualed to be released in America around June or July this year ^-^ I really want this game, because it's a roleplaying game. I LOVE those! T think the battles are like they are in Final Fantasy ^___^ I can't wait!!

**Disclaimer:**.......................................

Chapter 4 The Job 

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk, staring at a sheet of paper with a few quick messages scribbled here and there. He looked thoughtful, his free hand gripping the band to his backpack, which hung from his shoulder. As he passed a stop sign, he glanced up, narrowly missing a car. Quickly he backed up to the sidewalk and glared at all the passing cars. Sometimes the city of Tokyo Japan really made him long for the trees of the isolated country where he used to live. 

Sighing he pocketed the sheet of paper and leaned against a nearby brick wall, waiting for his turn to cross the street. He'd never been to a shrine before, nor had he ever been in this part of Tokyo. This neighborhood was a lot better that the one he currently inhabited, but there was still the average freaky looking club hopper. It was early December, but today happened to be one, very rare, nice day where the weather wasn't too cold, nor too warm (Which wasn't a possibility). You didn't need a coat, and he didn't even notice the weather until just now.

Shrugging off the weather he turned his attention back to the street, noticing the cars had stopped. He quickly jogged to the other side of the road, and continued his way to the shrine. _"For once I'm grateful to that old woman. She saved my butt this time." _He thought with a smirk. Kaede was a wise old woman, and had always tried to help him and his brother. When his mother had died, she was the one who stayed with him because his father was to busy wallowing in his own misery.

Sesshoumaru didn't show that he was sad when she had died. But, he never really showed much other than… well nothing. But, there was a distinct change in the lords' personality. He was much colder to others, and was angered way too easily. After a while, they had both gotten mostly over it, except for his father. Inutaisho didn't eat much, nor was he ever truly himself again. That must have been when he nearly lost his mind to grief. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the slip of paper once more. 

"So the shrine should be right about… here." He stopped and looked up, his eyes widening when he set them upon a long set of stairs. He grunted and pulled his backpack more securely over his shoulder, then he began the trek up the shrine steps. Once he got to the top, he looked around in curiosity. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door being opened, and turned his gaze to the ancient looking well house on the side of the main shrine building. 

Curious, Inuyasha hiked up his backpack once more and walked over, sniffing and listening intently for anything suspicious. Once he made it to the door, he set his bag on the ground near the structure, leaning his fake human ear against the door. There were voices inside.

"Nee-san, Kaede ba-ba told us not to come in here! Buyo can live without his ball for one day!" The voice of a young boy whispered down to another person. He sounded nervous.

"Souta, you know how that blob always annoys us when he can't find the darn thing. He'll roll over and whine until we give it to him." This voice was extremely familiar. It was a distinct female. He was so wrapped up in trying to recognize the voice that when a hand touched his shoulder, he let out a yelp in surprise and spun around, ready to rip anything in his way to pieces. 

"It's not wise to eavesdrop Inuyasha." Kaede's haggard voice rang out. He growled and crossed his arms with a snort. Suddenly there was shuffling in the small shrine, and his name was repeated softly, that the human ear wouldn't be able to hear it. Then there were loud stomping steps coming up what sounded like stairs. The door slid open and a surprised Kagome stood there, wearing a Miko's robes, her hair tied back with a white ribbon. 

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked uneasily. He looked just as surprised as she was. Kaede smiled behind him.

"Ah, I see you two have met already. Inuyasha, this is the girl I wanted you to meet when you dropped by today." The wise old lady chuckled softly, then began to eye the pack on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Did you bring those signed papers boy? I wouldn't want you to go into poverty because of expensive apartment fees." She chuckled again as the boy spun around and nodded quickly, looking extremely confused.

"Uh… yeah…" He muttered softly, pulling the pack from his shoulder and dropping it to the floor. Kneeling down beside it, he dug through the contents, pulling out a manila folder. "Here… I had to jeopardize my safety with Sesshoumaru to get out of the house for these." He added, standing up and throwing the pack over his shoulder once more. 

"Well, I think he'll be grateful for it. You know, you should get a job as well Inuyasha. It would help you're brother greatly." She told him. He sighed and glanced at Kagome, who had been listening to them speak quietly. 

"I have been looking for one. But, let's face it, no one really wants to hire a fifteen year old bankrupt boy." He explained, a tired look upon his face. Kaede gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I would give you a job if I could, but Kagome has already taken the remaining job that I had. And I don't think you would want to be a priestess Inuyasha." She chuckled as Inuyasha blanched and shook his head violently. Kagome giggled and stepped out of the well house.

"Kagome is my granddaughter, and the shy little boy hiding behind the door there is Souta, my grandson." She looked over to the door. Hiding behind the wooden structure was a small black haired boy, clutching a fat cat in his arms. Kagome smiled and walked over, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the open. 

"Say hi to Inuyasha Souta. He may seem scary at first but he's interesting." She cocked her head to the side and giggled. Souta looked up at him with innocent childish eyes. His eyes wandered to the bag the boy was clutching, and he noticed a stick like thing protruding from the top. 

"What's that thing in you're bag?" He asked pointing. Inuyasha's gaze traveled to the slender bar, then back to the kid. He raised a hand and pointed to it.

"This?" He asked. The boy nodded. Setting the bag down once more, he pulled out a polished black scabbard. On the end were two red strips. On the top, protruded the hilt of a sword, in a simple pattern but made of a gold-like substance. The main part of the hilt was wrapped in old looking cloth, worn and dirtied with sweat. "It's a present from my dad. A sword called Tetsusaiga," He pulled it out. The blade was rusted and chipped, and it looked very old. "This is why I joined kendo, so that I could brush up on my swordplay." He put the scabbard on the ground and flipped the sword into the air, catching it by the hilt. "Here, you check it out." 

He handed the sword to the boy, who looked at it in awe. Grabbing the hilt, he lifted it above his head, gazing at it with admiration. "Careful with it though. It's still pretty sharp." 

"Whoa… this things so cool." He grinned. The boy turned around and showed his sister. "It's cool isn't it Nee-chan?" He showed her the sword proudly. Kagome grinned and nodded. 

"Yes, it is Souta. Now, you better give it back to Inuyasha before you hurt yourself." She told him. Souta nodded and turned around, handing the sword back to Inuyasha. Instead of sheathing it, the silver haired boy stood up and pointed it at Kagome. His eyes were narrowed and his face serious. 

"Watch this." He smirked and swiped upwards, the force of it blowing into Kagome's face. She blinked at him. Her mouth fell open as a piece of cloth floated into his hand. He'd taken the rag from the front of her blouse! 

"Wow! I wanna do that too!" Souta was grinning like an idiot. Kagome still had yet to close her mouth.

"You know Kagome, if you stare like that people will start to wonder…" He grinned and motioned to a pair of girls that were giggling and making there way to the exit, pointing at her expression. Quickly closing her mouth the girl composed herself.

"That was… pretty cool." She admitted. He smirked and picked the scabbard back up, sheathing the sword and returning it to its place in his pack. 

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were rich enough not to have a job." He asked, pulling his pack over his shoulder again. Kaede began to hobble away, folder in hand and Souta speaking fifteen miles an hour as he followed her.

"I never really liked to sit around, and I was bored, so I got this job." she smiled. "I really like this place. It's peaceful," she said, looking at the small gardens and trees that littered the shrine. She pointed to a huge tree a little further away from the shrine, it was huge, and looked very old. "That's the God tree, Goshinboku. It's thousands of years old, maybe older. It's got this calming air around it, so I go there when I'm stressed out over something." she told him, wiping some dirt from her white blouse. 

"This place seems interesting… but I have to go. Sess is gonna be angry for what I did to him earlier, and the faster I get punishment, the sooner it's over." he said, repositioning his bag. Kagome giggled.

"Well, I hope you get a job soon. See you at school tomorrow Inu." she grinned as he sent her a sour look. 

"Don't call me Inu…" he growled, turning around with a backhanded wave. She smiled as he descended the shrine stairs. _I really hope he gets a job…_

_*~^~*_

He smirked to himself. So, the boy was looking for a job, eh? He looked pretty tough, for such a skinny body. He motioned to the boy by his side, his hair was black with died red mixed in. Pointing to the silver haired boy he smirked again.

"He's looking for a job. Why don't you go offer one?" He asked in a hushed voice. The other boy glanced up, his silver eyes taking in the boy descending the shrine steps.

"I think we have enough on our side for now. Naraku's the one who let's us get people, not you." His silver gaze never left the boy. The black haired boy beside him sneered. 

"Naraku told me to invite any tough looking guy, and that's what we're doing. Now get you're ass out there and get him in." He spat on the ground, his eyes angry. He knew better than to go up against one of these guys. Without much of a flinch, he jogged towards the silver haired boy.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" His whole demeanor had changed, from dead serious to light and airy. Inuyasha half turned to glance at a reddish-black haired boy, who waved him down and began walking beside him. He was a head shorter than him, yet looked to be about fifteen. "I heard that you're looking for a job. A friend of mine wanted to offer you one, down at the wear-house a few blocks from here." He explained. He tried to explain through his eyes the danger. Inuyasha looked at him.

"You mean that place that was on the news for theft of heroin?" He asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. He waved it off. 

"Well… yeah. But we get good pay, perfect if you're looking for money." His eyes pleaded with him to deny it. The silver haired boy snorted. 

"I don't think so. I may be desperate for a job, but not that desperate." His eyes were closed in annoyance and his gaze was diverted down the street. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

"Oh well. If you ever want to change you're mind, go here and ask for Hitori." He said, handing the annoyed boy a sheet of paper with a few words scribbled on. It was a part of the convincing act. Nothing he wanted to do.

"Sure, whatever." He grumbled, taking the sheet from his hand and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. "Now, get lost will ya shorty?" His gaze was amused as the boys face changed to annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I'm not short…" He muttered as he turned around and headed in a different direction. Inuyasha laughed. Shaking his head, he continued on his way back home. 

It didn't take him long to reach the shabby apartments, and he walked up the stairs, yawning and stretching. Upon reaching the door, he didn't bother to knock, stepping inside without a word. He was surprised by his older brothers anger filled voice from the kitchen. He walked over to the wall connecting the two and leaned against it, listening.

"What do you mean it's gone? You said the last time I called that we had at least twenty-thousand!" Sesshoumaru's usually calm voice was rimmed with poisonous venom, assuring the person on the other line a horribly painful death. "Where did it all go?" There was a long silence. Inuyasha strained his ears to catch what the person was saying on the other line. "**YOU WHAT?!**" He heard the wood of the table cracking, and it broke loudly. "YOU'RE FIRED YOU BASTARD!" Sesshoumaru threw the phone at the wall in pure fury, breaking it to pieces. Inuyasha came out from behind the wall to see his older brother, a hand on his face and a snarl on his lips.

"Sesshoumaru… what happened?" He asked, his voice slightly nervous. He'd never seen his brother this angry before. Sesshoumaru stood up, his eyes flashing from red back to gold again. His calm composure returned, yet the fury was still there. 

"Our other secretary just used up our bank account to buy his new wife a ring." He cut straight to the point. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his anger growing as well. 

"Isn't that illegal? He can't do that!!" He protested, throwing his bag into the corner of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru sneered.

"He can when he has rights to the account." He growled. Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. 

"Who fucking gave him rights to the account?!" He shouted angrily. Sesshoumaru growled again.

"I thought he was trustworthy enough. I will never make that mistake again." Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha exploded. He knew the boy would get angry.

"I told you to never trust anyone when we barely have any money! But nooooo, the great demon Sesshoumaru doesn't want to take advice from his little brother. How the fuck are we gonna survive now you bastard?! Now we need a new phone and a new fucking table!" He was on a roll now. "Now it's even more important that I get a job, but No one seems to want to hire a bankrupt fifteen year old HIGHSCHOOLER!!" With one final snarl directed towards his brother, the silver haired teen ferociously grabbed his backpack. "I have homework to do…" He growled angrily on his way to the room. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, a hand rising to rub his temples as he too exited the kitchen. This was too much for one man to take.

_*~^~*_

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his math book. Life hated him didn't it? He still had a report to work on for Social Studies, a test to do in science, and still half a math worksheet to do, and all in the first day. He glanced at the clock, groaning when he noticed how late it was. 

Leaning forward in the desk he dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes as he unconsciously reached for his science book. Taking out his homework schedule he glanced down the list. _Ok… page fifty-four through sixty read and do chapter review… what is this crap?  _He grunted and slammed the book shut, resting his head on his upturned palm. 

If school wasn't enough he now had to find a job more desperately. If he didn't find one soon, they would be evicted, even with the low fees. Sesshoumaru needed a job as well, and he didn't want to go into how much money they actually had left. 

"Which one of you guys hate me?" He growled, glaring up at the heavens. As if to answer his question, the sound of thunder invaded his hearing, and the clapping sound of rain on the roof a-joined it. Sighing once more, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his brow furrowing as his fingers felt the rough edge of a rolled up piece of paper. He pulled it out, giving it a strange look before unraveling it. 

On the front there was an address, not too far from here it seemed. His eyes widened in recognization and he glanced out the window as a bolt of lightning lit up the dreary night. 

_"Oh well. If you ever want to change you're mind, go here and ask for Hitori…"_ He sighed, raising the sheet in front of him. 

"Well… desperate times call for desperate measures…" He muttered, standing up and grabbing his windbreaker. "Better get this over with fast." He grabbed the house keys on his way to the door as he slipped on the windbreaker. Unlocking it quietly as to not wake Sesshoumaru, he slipped silently from the house, closing the door gently behind him and locking it once more. 

Putting the keys in his jean pocket, he quickly set foot down stairs and into the lobby. 

*~^~*

Hitori yawned, stretching his pent up muscles as he fell down into his bed. He was so tired tonight, though he didn't know why. It could have been those three days he spent working on the last shipment. Oh well, at least he was home. He curled up under the covers, sighing contentedly as the warmth flooded him. Just as he was about to drift off, a knock sounded at the front door. 

Growling he grabbed a jacket from his desk and got up from bed. "Who the fuck would come here at twelve at night…" He murmured rubbing his eyes as he slowly shuffled his way over to the door. 

Once he reached it, he looked through the side window, his eyes widening in surprise when he set them upon the silver haired boy from before, standing outside and soaked to the bone. He shivered slightly as he clutched the soaked windbreaker to his frozen body. 

Quickly unhooking the chain and unlocking the door, Hitori opened it wide, staring out with disbelieving eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here at night?" He demanded, gesturing outside. " And in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm?!" 

Inuyasha handed him the piece of paper that held his address, his eyes cold and serious. He glanced at it, his eyes widening in disbelief as he read it over. _Please no…_

"I came for the job…" He was still catching his breath, and he gulped as he shivered once more. "And I'm not leaving until I get it…" His voice was determined. 

Hitori's expression changed for an instant, so fast that the silver-haired boy nearly missed it. What he saw frightened him slightly, yet made him ever more curious. 

Hitori's expression had changed to udder pain and sorrow for an instant.

And he knew then, that if he took this job, he might not be able to get out of it.

"A-are you sure?" The boy asked, his eyes hoping that this wasn't real. Inuyasha nodded. His face set into determination. 

"Yes. I'm positive."

***~^~***


	5. On the Job Blues

**A/N: **I hate drugs .

Just so everyone knows, I made up half-the things in this chapter, because I've never been to one of these drug deals, although I tried going on what I'd learned from cop shows and Animal Precinct. So, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong.

Also, I'm sorry for the lateness of my chapters. Right now, my priority isn't Inuyasha fan fiction, but I'm working my hardest to think up good things for them. I predict my updates will continue to be slow, but I will not stop writing unless I loose every speck of interest in Inuyasha, and I don't think that's even an option. I love Inuyasha, and there's no way I'm gonna stop liking it in the blink of an eye.

Thank you all so much for being faithful though and I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for all of my other stories! It's amazing! ::sparkles:: I'm thinking of editing and revising the first few chapters to make them sound better, and I'm probably going to rewrite the summary to catch the eye of more people. I constantly criticize my writing, and I always wanna rewrite or add something in to my stories when I've already posted it .

Anyways, I'm using my original character Hitori, and another one that may be revealed next chapter. I'm using him because he's really the only one who fit the part, and I love using him anyway. I hope you guys like him as much as I do ;

I have many plans for this story, along with my other ones. Also, I have an account on FictionPress. net for my original stories. So far I've only got one up, and I'm constantly writing more. I also have a DeviantART account, so you can see what my original characters look like. You might even get a hint to the story if you look closely at Hitori ::wink::

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and there is more to come!

-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any guys with _white _dog ears…

-

-

-

-

-

**Lost In Darkness**

_Chapter 5:_  
On the Job Blues…

-

-

-

-

-

Why did he actually go there in the rain…? _Why _did he actually think for a _second _that maybe this would be okay?! Why was his brother such a frigging shithead!?!?

Inuyasha had no answers to any of the aforementioned questions as he began slamming his head against his desk. He was so **stupid**! How could he actually apply for something like that?

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Well, it was done and over with, no changing it now. But how the hell was he was supposed to explain this to Sango…? No doubt she'd take a mallet to his head and make sure he had critical brain damage for the rest of his miserable life…

Oh well… maybe he could beg for her forgiveness… no that wouldn't work. If he ever got Sango mad, it would be the end of his existence, as he knew it… He couldn't keep this a secret forever though, and at one point he'd have to tell them, or they'd find out for themselves… and that wouldn't be pretty… He'd have street cleaners trying to get his mangled body off the street for weeks…

Vaguely he listened as his alarm went off on the other side of his room. He hadn't bothered to sleep at all, trying to process the reasons why he'd gone to the short kids' house in the middle of the night while it was raining to get an illegal job. He still hadn't thought of anything… other then ways of decapitating his brother and thinking of the fun he would have as he stood over his body laughing maniacally…

He needed to get out of here before he actually _did _hurt someone…

Standing with a grunt, he pulled out a clean school uniform and changed. Once he'd finished with the buttons he dragged himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth, absently casting the concealing spell over his ears. When he finished with that he looked at his disheveled hair, grabbed a brush and began trying to untangle the rats nest. Finally realizing he'd forgotten to turn off his alarm clock he turned and walked over, flicking the off switch and absently looking out the window as he ran the rough bristles of the brush through the silver locks. He squinted slightly; eyeing a huge warehouse on the other side of town, wondering momentarily if that would be his new work place…

With a shake of his head he turned back to the bathroom, quickly regretting his action when the brush got tangled. Growling, he pulled it out and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked slightly like a caveman now…

Rolling his eyes he grabbed a strip of leather and tied back his hair into a low ponytail. At least it wouldn't be in his eyes now…

He walked from the bathroom and into the den, grabbing a pair of socks from his dresser and slipping them on as he absently tapped the message button on the phone as he always did.

"Hello Inuyasha, I managed to finish on those papers, and you're apartment founds will be lowered as soon as possible. Have a good day."

Well, at least something good had happened…

"Hey Yash, just making sure you didn't jump off a roof. I'll be over to pick you up around eight, okay? See ya!"

"Whoo hoo…" He muttered sarcastically as he pulled on his shoes. Ignoring the rest of the calls, (from advertisers and those prank callers again) he grabbed his backpack from a hook on the wall and didn't bother to grab something for breakfast, and instead making sure he had some money for lunch, before walking out the door.

He climbed down the stone steps and walked outside, hands stuffed roughly into his pockets. He gazed up at the darkening sky, wondering if there was a god or two up there that hated him. Leaning against the wall to the apartments, he slid down to the ground and grunted. He recalled the message the boy had given him before he left, and he decided to let his mind mull over it for a while.

"There's a dogfight going on in a number twelve warehouse by the port, around eight tonight. It's one of the best chances to sell our stuff so… I'll meet you after school and take you there, but I may be late…" After that he'd muttered something about his uncle, which he'd missed because of the pounding rain. "Make sure you aren't followed…"

And after a short warning about bringing your own water flask, the boy had retreated inside the warmth of his home as he'd been forced to grudgingly trudge back through the storm to his apartment.

"Poor dogs…" He mused quietly. "Fighting just so other people can be amused…"

He'd remembered seeing shows on crime when they'd spoken of dog fights leading directly to selling drugs. He didn't doubt that now. Turning his head to gaze down the street, he wondered when Sango would appear in that taxi… but then, he was hoping slightly that she wouldn't. Then he wouldn't have to hide this from her. He'd never been able to hide anything from the girl; her sharp senses always picked up on anything that was wrong with him.

Allowing his mind to go blissfully blank of his last worries, he stared dully up at a power line that sparked ominously as a small crash sounded from a building in front of him. He didn't give it much thought though, because at that moment a taxi pulled up, and Sango's head peeked out of the backseat window, grinning at him.

"You look like the dog that woke up on the wrong side of the doghouse." She kidded as he stood and walked over. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice dog joke, now could you move so I can have access to the backseat door, to later get into school?" He asked dryly. She grinned again and her head went back inside the car. He waited for her to scoot over before opening the door and slipping inside. After closing the door and dropping his bag to the floor, he pulled his arms behind his head and reclined against the seat with a tired sigh. Not getting sleep was a bitch…

"You look like you haven't slept." He heard his friend say. "And you're hair looks like it came out of a fight with a hurricane."

Giving a shrug he opened one eye to give her his attention. "Well you try to sleep after you find out you're male secretary used up almost every cent in you're bank account to buy his wife a wedding ring." He muttered with venom. "That's why I told Sesshoumaru that female secretary's are a lot safer, because females normally don't propose marriage!"

Sango winced. "Ouch… life just gave you another bite in the ass huh…?" She said quietly. He gave a loud snort.

"Don't I know it." He grumped, slipping lower in his seat. "And we can't sue the guy because he was legally given permission to use our account without asking… something I bet Sesshoumaru deeply regrets ever doing…"

Sango sighed and patted his back. "Don't worry… I'm sure Miroku and Kagome can cheer you up… There quite good at it actually…"

He gave another snort. "I'd reeeeally like to see them try…"

Sango grinned. "Then you'll get what you want!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku grinned as he prodded Inuyasha on the side with his spork, taking amusement in the way the boy squirmed like a worm. This was fun, and it seemed to be making the silver-haired boys' expression lighten, even if it was only for a while.

"Say it." The ice-cream-worker prodded, jabbing him again. Inuyasha grunted and shot him a glare.

"No."

"Aw C'mon Inuyasha, don't be such a spoil-sport." Kagome said, chewing on the end of her own plastic spork as she watched the concealed-dog-demon in amusement. Sango had told them both that Inuyasha wasn't the happiest bunny today, so they decided to get him to cheer up; with sporks.

He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "No."

"It's not that embarrassing once you think about it. Besides, my tongues faster than yours any day." Miroku grinned, going for the 'Ouch my pride' approach.

It worked.

"Fine!" The irritable boy snapped, yanking the book of tongue-twisters from Sango's hands. They were studying them in English, and decided to go over a few at lunch. Inuyasha flipped through the pages, trying against all his physics teachings to burn the book with his eyes. "A skunk sat on a stump and thunk the skunk dunk…" He scowled as everyone burst out laughing, though he couldn't help a small twinge of amusement himself.

With a snort he thrust the book back at Sango. "Damn twisty words." The boy groused, and Sango grinned.

"Aw C'mon, it's still fun." Sango pointed out, closing the book and setting it beside her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're idea of fun is listening to people twists their tongue's until they can't say anything legible?" He snorted. "Some fun."

"Hey, I think it is fun. And you used legible wrong. 'Legible' is what happens when you read handwriting." Kagome pointed out with a grin, sucking on the straw that was shoved into her chocolate milk.

"On his part it should be _ill_egible." Sango grinned and laughed as the silver-haired boy snorted.

"Are you guys done picking on me yet?" He asked, eyeing each of them with a smirk despite himself. Sango was right, he pointed out grudgingly. He was feeling better…

"Um…" Kagome put her finger to her chin in mock-thoughtfulness, sighed and looked disappointed. "Aw I guess so." She grinned at his indigent 'Keh!' and took another gulp of her chocolate milk.

Sadly, the bell rang, and with collective groans they all stood up and tossed their empty trays into the trash as they made their way out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha and Kagome parted ways with Miroku and Sango and headed to their next class, where Inuyasha had to unfortunately introduce himself to the class again since this was his first time in math.

After that, his day went on as normal as any other day, excluding the random quips from Miroku as they passed in the halls once or twice, which would probably become normal very soon. Inuyasha soon began dreading the end of school, and what he had waiting for him later that day. Against his will he began to feel a bit guilty for keeping this from his friends. He noticed with a strange pang that it made him feel even worse whenever he was near Kagome, though he didn't pay it much attention.

Inuyasha gulped when the last bell rang and stood, shouldering his pack and waiting for Kagome as she gathered her things. He would walk with her to the busses and inform Sango that he could get a cab for himself so she shouldn't worry. He was just hoping that shorter kid wasn't late…

Kagome smiled at him as she shouldered her pack, grinning as they walked out the door together. "Thanks for waiting." She added as they walked down the hall, and he shrugged.

It didn't take them long to reach the bus pickup, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, and with a smile and a wave, Kagome skipped off to her bus. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch her go, before shaking his head with a grunt and turning back to the sidewalk, eyeing Sango as she came up to him with Miroku in tow.

"You ready?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. Inuyasha grunted, igniting his plan into action.

"I can catch a cab on my own today. You go ahead." He told her, looking as non-coherent as ever. She eyed him for a moment.

"You sure? Cab drivers seen to prefer woman hailing the cab…" She grinned as he snorted loudly.

"I'm not a baby anymore I can do things for myself." And with a wave and quickly muttered goodbye, he unwillingly dragged his legs over to the front of the school as Sango trotted off after Kagome. If he noticed Miroku's gaze boring into his back, he didn't give any reaction to it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha checked his watch for the eight-millionth time, growling in annoyance as the minute hand ticked to four' thirty. 'Why isn't he here yet?' He thought grumpily. 'If he's blowing me off I'm gonna…'

As if on cue, the strange kid burst from the side of the school, leaning over and panting once he'd stopped in front of the Hanyou. Inuyasha raised a suspicious brow while watching the boy gasp for breath, and stood. "What took you so long?" Inuyasha groused with a scowl.

"S-sorry… was… dealing with… something…" The kid gasped, pulling himself straight with a sigh and rubbing sweat from his brow with a long sleeve. The kid wasn't wearing a school uniform like Inuyasha. It seemed he'd changed sometime, or hadn't even worn one at all.

"What kind of something?" The Hanyou grunted as Hitori led them out of the courtyard and into the parking lot.

"The kind of something that likes to throw itself at you and never let off." He grumbled, searching the almost empty lot for something. Inuyasha watched him with a raised brow.

"What exactly are you doing…?" The impatient Hanyou asked when Hitori sauntered up to a beat up looking old Ford truck.

"Getting a ride." Said the strange kid, producing a hairpin from his shirt and promptly picking the lock to the old truck. Inuyasha blanched, glancing to the side as Hitori bent under the drivers' wheel and pulled whatever that box thing was called. He didn't care what the car parts were named, just what it could do.

"You can drive, I assume?" Inuyasha grumbled, watching the boy work with the wires.

"Nope. That's why I'm hoping you can." And the truck revved to life, puffing out smoke and rumbling like a sick horse. "This trucks' always left here. So we're not really 'stealing' are we?" Hitori flashed Inuyasha a grin as he hopped into the truck, scooting over to the passenger side.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his seat as the driver. Of coarse he could drive; it wasn't like his brother was the only one who liked to mess with the fancy company cars he used to have. But those cars were fancy, and he always avoided a clutch and gear shift whenever possible. Of course, to his utter horror, the old truck was indeed equipped with clutch and gear shift, which left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hitori noticed his evil leer at the stick placed between them and gave him and dry look. "You can't work clutch and gear can you?" He said in a voice that meant embarrassment. Inuyasha snorted and snapped his hand on the stick, ignoring the boys stare as it turned to horrified.

"Of course I do!" He grumbled, pulling the truck into reverse and backing it slowly out of the lot. And so, the two coughed, sputtered, wheezed, and lurched on and off down the road, scaring the daylights out of every respectable driver on the road.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha parked the truck nearby an old warehouse on the outskirts of town, quickly shutting off the engine and ignoring his black-haired counterpart as he promptly rolled down the glass window and coughed up what was left of his lunch.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and sullenly slammed the door behind him in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. He wasn't that bad…

"Remind me to never… let you drive again…" Hitori hiccupped from the front of the car as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the truck.

"It's not my fault you get motion sickness." He groused, attempting to brush passed the boy, but stopping as a hand reached out and grabbed him back.

"Not so fast. You still gotta change, and I have a few things to warn you about if you don't want to get stoned every night on the job." Hitori grumbled, reaching into the back of the truck where a discarded garbage bag lay. "Rule one. Never, ever wear you're school uniform to deals."

Inuyasha glared at the shorter boy angrily. He had forgotten he'd been wearing his school uniform. "It's not like you have any other cloths for me to wear, bastard." Ahh, name calling felt a bit better.

Hitori shot him a glare and threw a pair of worn jeans and a baggy shirt at the festering Hanyou. Inuyasha caught them without a blink, eyeing them in his hand as if they were made of pondweed and hay.

"They're my uncles. He's got a shitload of old cloths he used to wear in high-school." He shrugged and leaned against the side of the truck. Inuyasha grunted and set the pants on the hood, holding the shirt in front of him and eyeing it in slight disgust.

"Is you're uncle particularly fat, or does he just like huge cloths?" Inuyasha growled, scowling darkly at the plain red T-shirt. It wasn't much, just a regular cheap cotton shirt. It didn't even smell too bad, other than the fact it smelled heavily of wolf. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. 'He's probably his uncle in law or somethin'… this kid is human from what I see…' Never-the-less Inuyasha's thoughts began to take on a strange turn.

But before the Hanyou could degrade the so called 'uncle' even further, he was surprised to find the boy laughing his ass off. He was doubled over, gasping for breath and clinging desperately to the trucks bed. "I-I can't… b-believe you just… s-said that!"

Inuyasha waited; annoyed at the young boys' behavior, although curious as to why he was struggling to breath. "And what is so funny?"

Hitori wiped a tear from his eye. "I was just imagining the look Kuja would give you if you said that to his face…" He grinned. "Ahhh that's priceless…"

After exchanging a few coarse words, and once Hitori had finally convinced Inuyasha to change into the cloths in front of the truck, he began telling him the absolute no-no's of the job.

"You might wanna bring a bunch of your own cloths. It's better if their plain and baggy, that way not many people can point out what you're wearing too easily if we're caught. It's also hard to tell you're real body structure, so all they got to go on is you're face, hair, eyes, yadda, yadda, yadda." Hitori rambled as he leaned against the side of the truck bed.

"Also, never, and I mean never accept a drink from someone you don't know well. I've had to learn that the hard way." He grumbled a few choice words and then went on. "It's better if you stick close to the people you know. I'll show you how to sell things and get cash and stuff. Although, you have to split you're money in half for the boss—you get to keep what's left." Hitori shrugged. "It's not that bad a deal, as long as you don't get addicted to the stuff you're selling."

Inuyasha eyed the boy for a moment. He was quite sure he trusted him yet. He seemed to have ulterior motives that the Hanyou couldn't quite place. Though, the kid didn't seem too dangerous, so he shrugged it off for the moment. "What kind of stuff do you sell?" Inuyasha asked, curious despite the fact that getting addicted to drugs would just raise his stupidity factor. Sure, he'd had his hand at them once or twice, but he observed his old friends loose more of their sanity by the second, so he'd given up the fad.

Hitori's expression turned slightly dark. "Weed, MDMA, LSD, GHB, Vitamin K, and the normal's." He heaved a sigh. "Pretty much anything the boss can get his grimy paws on."

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed for a moment, then shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He just had to get a job with some of the worst drugs to sell on the market didn't he?

"So, when are we heading in?" The Hanyou asked grudgingly. This was going to be a loooong night…

"Now…" Hitori shrugged and led him to the door of the warehouse. Once they ducked inside, it was as if the world had changed. Outside, it was a calm, cool early fall evening, where the only sounds were from the chirping of birds and some very loud beats coming from inside of the building. Inside, everything got louder, and Inuyasha had to will himself to keep breathing. The scent of weed and pot, and pretty much everything else that was bad was drifting through the air. People chatted and laughed all wearing bands and baggy street cloths.

There were women from fifteen to forty, and men in the same group, some even younger. A few people danced to the beats, and some were hovering around the professional looking dog-fighting pen carved into the floor, probably gossiping about which pit-bull would win the bloody fight tonight.

Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to cover his ears as the pounding beat roared though his head, sending his skull into spasms of pain. He grunted, following Hitori through the writhing crowd of people and up a long flight of stairs. As the neared the top, the music's volume lowered to a sane beat, and they turned off the flight and headed straight towards a whole new group of potheads.

"Hey." Hitori called as the neared, and a few of the guys turned, some with smirks and others with grins. One guy who looked younger than Inuyasha by at least two years stepped up and clapped Hitori on the shoulder.

"Thought you weren't gonna show tonight." He said in a deep husky voice. Hitori shrugged and pulled Inuyasha closer by the arm as he pushed through the crowd.

"Had to get a new guy ready. We're goin' to see Naraku about his money." And so, without looking back, Hitori pulled Inuyasha along the hall, until the group was well out of earshot and they were nearing a black door, labeled 'Lord of the Castle'. Inuyasha snorted. "I assume this guy has a god complex?"

"Don't you know it…" The shorter boy groused, knocking three times on the door and stepping back. "Naraku allows any guy in who's looking for decent pay, so you don't have to worry too much about the interview. He'll just give you a box of stuff to sell or something and push you out there. That's what he did with me anyway." Hitori crossed his arms. "I don't think he's too worried about getting ratted out. He's got connections in high places."

Before Inuyasha could reply, the door was opened, presenting a sexy looking woman with fiery red eyes. Her hair was done up in a high bun, and she looked as regal and fiery as any good looking woman should.

"Kagura." Hitori grumbled, and the woman rolled her eyes, stepping to the side to let them both in. Inuyasha followed slowly behind, eyeing the woman as they passed and wondering if she was just the female guard-dog.

When Kagura closed the door, the room was thrown into darkness; the only light coming from a lamp that sat on a desk in the middle of the room. Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as he lay his golden eyes on a man with greasy black hair and red eyes. He seemed to be quite pale, and didn't look as if he'd ever seen the sun, or even been outside.

The greasy mans lips pulled back into a smirk as he slipped a cigarette from a package on the table. Inuyasha watched his fingers as they flicked a match and lit the blunt with practiced ease. "Hello Inuyasha. I've been expecting you."

Even Hitori blinked in surprise, and the man smirked, heaving himself out of the chair and taking slow step over to them. "One of my dealers told me about you, and I was pretty sure Hitori here would convince you of the job." He patted Hitori's shoulder, and they boy tried hard not to flinch. "He's got a way with words this one… but his eyes are too expressive… still, as long as he doesn't speak a word…" Naraku smirked and stopped in front of the Hanyou, giving him a quick once over.

"I just want to get money asshole, so if you have any other preaching tell it to someone who cares." The Hanyou snarled, glaring daggers into the mans red eyes. Already he disliked the man. Naraku smirked again and shrugged, motioning to the silent woman on the other side of the room.

"Fifty percent of you're earnings come to me at the end of the evening, and I'll be able to tell weather or not you've cheated me. Goshinki will make sure of it. What you will do is stand somewhere, I don't care where, and sell you're stuff while everyone's entertained by the dogs in the ring. When we have a deal at night, Hitori will tell you when and where to be at what time. Simple yes?" The man smirked at Inuyasha's curt nod.

"If you steal anything, you will pay heavily, and if you even breath a word of us to the police, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." And with one last freezing look that sent Inuyasha blood freezing, the man returned to his desk and Kagura led them out.

When they got back to the spot where the gang was, they were loaded with items to sell, and each of them went their separate ways. Inuyasha followed Hitori around, noticing that the boy spoke as if he had the lightest heart in the world, and a clear mind. But just like Naraku had said, the boys' eyes spoke words he could not.

That night went by in a whirlwind of bodies, dog-blood and snarls, people getting sick and high, and the permanent stink of drugs and smoke. If asked, Inuyasha probably wouldn't remember it all, with as crazy as it was. The drugs sold by the hundreds, and before the Hanyou knew it, he'd acquired at least four-hundred bucks in cash.

When the crazy night ended, Inuyasha swore he'd never been this worn out ever in his entire life. Once the last druggie had left, Inuyasha followed Hitori up to the gang on the stairs—whom he figured were the other dealers—and they split their money together. Inuyasha couldn't believe how much he'd made in the past few hours, and began thinking that maybe the job wasn't so bad, even if he had to inhale noxious fumes all day…

After saying goodbye, Hitori and Inuyasha walked out towards the beat-up old truck they'd driven over in. Hitori eyed it for a moment, probably wondering if it was safe to drive it again.

"We've gotta bring it back to the school anyways. You'll just have to throw up there." Inuyasha snorted and waited for the boy to pick the lock and get inside. He quickly hotwired it and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'll show you how to hotwire it one of these days. We'll just catch a cab when we get back at school anyway."

And so, they chugged away and onto the street, Inuyasha being no better than he had been that afternoon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he threw off the stinking shirt he wore. The wolf scent and the horrible stench of drugs were still heavy on it, and the last thing he needed was Sesshoumaru getting suspicious. He'd have to return it to Hitori on the next deal; he thought, picking it back up and stuffing it back into his pack. He did the same with the baggy pants, leaving only his boxers for sleeping wear.

After he went to the closet to get a light tank-top, the Hanyou put his money into his perpetually empty wallet and strode over to the bed, flopping unceremoniously down onto the cool sheets and curling up in the warmth of his blanket.

He was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-


End file.
